Out of the Wreckage
by Arien Elensar
Summary: He knows he can no longer delay the inevitable.


For:** ygodrabble** [LJ community] challenge #008 – weather (_written on__** July 18**__**th**_)  
**Title:** Out of the Wreckage  
**Warnings:** reference to domestic abuse.  
**Pairings:** None, unless you want to make something of it yourself. :D  
**Summary:** He knows he can no longer delay the inevitable

(Written at 3 A.M. after dancing through a wedding reception in hellish shoes so please forgive me for anything I may have missed…)

It's still early morning and the sun has yet to rise when Jounouchi begins to load his few belongings into the back of Honda's car – who's currently sprawled in the driver's seat, idly flipping through the stations; probably searching for some rock song, a taste, Jounouchi thinks, he may have picked up from Otogi.

He turns to mount the stairs up to the dingy old apartment one last time, stopping to wave half-heartedly at neighbors he's hardly spoken to since Shizuka and his mother moved out. In some ways he supposes he can't blame them. The only other occupant isn't exactly known for his charm. And here, the children of such people are expected to be no better.

He'll be starting college soon and he knows he can no longer delay the inevitable. His father isn't here to see him off, and maybe it's for the best. It's been so long since they had any genuine exchange, they probably wouldn't know where to begin so would end up saying nothing at all, only succeeding in fueling regret.

Folding back the flaps of a cardboard box, he sets to work filling it with the last of his new kitchenware.

Hauling the box in his arms, he crosses the short distance from the kitchen to his bedroom to clear out any stray items.

Jounouchi could hardly recall a time when his father wasn't either at home planted in front of the TV attempting to drown his guilt in drink or out finding ways to distract himself.

But for a time, he'd hung on to that memory, thinking he could pull him out of the vicious cycle of his own mind. For a time, he protected his father; his family. Many days Jounouchi would come home to find the house empty, or the figure of his father slumped on the couch, hardly having moved since he last saw him. Jounouchi would stand at a distance, taking in his weary expression, watching the silent storm that raged within him. And like a tornado barreling through anything that crosses its path, when he found himself distracted from his own misery by his son's pleas- he'd sometimes turn the force of that storm on Jounouchi.

And he supposes he'd known this day would come since the first time his father dared to strike him down. Jounouchi could beg and plead all he wanted but the decision to change lay with his father alone. Jounouchi's had years to contend with the betrayal, no longer wanting to tread a road paved with bitterness, but to find his own way. And as he watches the KC logo on his duel monsters poster slide away as he curls it into a cylinder, he absently hopes that the blue-eyed CEO had come to understand this as well.

He can hear Honda's impatient shouts from below to not keep Yuugi and Anzu waiting so he shoves the poster and a stray magazine into the box and quickly makes his way back to the front door, casting a final glance around. Though he's grateful for the years that his father did provide for him, he could never really call it home once his mother left with Shizuka. The place devoid of any semblance of warmth ever since.

Locking the door behind him, Jounouchi steps out into the bright morning sunlight. A warm spring breeze plays through his hair, taking the last of his somber mood. And he turns away, leaving the cool, dark apartment behind; making out the sounds of Honda's playful jibes as he bounds down the stairs to the promise of laughter.

**Author's Note:** This was written on a whim so I fear it may suck (Does that title seem applicable to anyone else?). The original was too long so I had to cut out a few chunks. Usually I spend alot of time mulling over a piece before I write it so I felt a bit unsure as I was writing this. Then again, the main reason I joined a writing challenge community was to try to quicken the process whilst not losign quality. Worst case scenario, it lacks depth; best case scenario, I might actually be able to churn out something decent at a faster pace.


End file.
